Merlin FanFic WIP
by Ambulatory
Summary: This is a short-series about a boy named Merlin, who is told he has to leave his husband, and help a boy conquer his destiny. If all goes as planned, things will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

'Tell me again why you've called me out this late?' Dragon drowsily asked

'Well, as being a Dragonlord and you being the last Dragon, you must obey my every command' retorted Merlin 'Plus, Arthur had work for me to do all day, and-' Dragon looked eagerly at Merlin 'What's wrong Dragon?' said Merlin

'I have bad news,' said Dragon with reluctance 'Y-You're going to have to leave Arthur, Merlin. The world has rested upon your shoulders once again.' _What? Leave Arthur? I can't leave him... World's rested upon my shoulders once again?_ Merlin thought. 'Why has the world rested upon my shoulders again?' asked Merlin

'Oh, well, you know the Wizards in Britain?' responded Dragon 'Yeah I do' Merlin said reluctantly 'Why?'

'You see, they're in need of help Merlin' Dragon said with conviction 'A very powerful Wizard, Voldemort, has fallen, and a Black Swan has been placed—'

'A Black Swan?' queried Merlin 'Yes, a Black Swan: a metaphor that encapsulates the concept that the event is a surprise [to the observer] and has a major impact. After the fact, the event is rationalized by hindsight' answered Dragon 'Morgana prophesied a couple of days ago that a boy, Harry Potter will be in mortal danger; his parents were murdered and he survived a killing curse.' Dragon despairingly said.

'A-A killing curse? They have k-killing curses?' stuttered Merlin. 'Yes they do unfortunately.'

There was a moment of silence. Merlin ran his hands through his hair soaking in what he just said. 'So I'll have to look after the kid?' said Merlin. 'Not necessarily' said Dragon 'You're to assist him in anyway if he gets into trouble. If there's no way, then let it be, I'm sure he'll make friends to help him.'

'... I don't know Dragon' Merlin said. Evidently apprehensive about this.

'You're going to have to do this whether you want to or not, Merlin!' said the dragon esoterically.

'You're also going to have to need help with this mission. I've already spoken with Morgana; she's willing to accompany you on your journey. But she cannot do this without you, Merlin. You **have** to do this. The world cannot come to an end.'

'But I don't know how to do this Dragon!' cried Merlin, 'What if I mess up? I don't even know how to get there! Morgana and I can't do this solely on our own!'

'Ah yes. The wizards there will set-up this magical object called a "portkey". I've heard it's really handy, yes. Takes you to the place the caster wants it to. But, at a certain time, so you'll have to be punctual!  
>'You know Merlin,' The Dragon said abruptly, 'Those Wizards, they really are interesting. Their magic is, of course, very obscure: they practice the art of Wizardry. Unlike Sorcery, it is the art or practice of magic, whereas sorcery is just the use of magic, but is more commonly associated with dark magic. But magic is neither good nor evil; the outcome of the use is determined by the wizard or sorcerer.<p>

'Yes, I know...' said Merlin softly 'I-well, what will Arthur say? Finding out I'm leaving him to journey across countries to help a child fulfill HIS destiny? What if their Ministry doesn't want me to bud in?' Merlin said, anxiously. He lowered himself to the ground, his hands covering his forehead. 'I-This is all so sudden Dragon... Arthur just recently found out about me being a sorcerer and Morgana being a Seer. What if Uther's acceptance is false? Him accepting that his son's husband's a sorcerer and that his ward is a Seer. What if he turns to his old ways once Morgana and I leave? What if he just told Arthur he accepts and will turn a new cheek? What if-'

'NO!' Said the Dragon powerfully. Upon hearing this, Merlin clenched his fists. 'Don't start with the "What If's"! You must not doubt yourself Merlin! If that were to happen, his animosity towards Sorcery will show, and then will obliviously let Camelot fall. So, I highly doubt that he will be that foolish. Why can't you believe he's turned the other cheek?''

'Fine, fine, fine Dragon. I'll take your word.' Merlin said with reluctance. 'When and where will I meet their Minister to talk about this? Who is their Minister?

'All in due time m'boy.' said the Dragon happily, 'Now, meet me back here tomorrow at dawn—' 'Why so early? Why not this time again?' retorted Merlin. 'Ah because, there's a lot to go over Merlin. Now, go on! Get a good night sleep!'


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin headed straight to Arthur the next morning, hoping to catch him at breakfast. His heart pounding, a million things going through his head: _what am I going to say to him? How am I going to say it?_ He kept thinking of many possibilities while walking to the dining hall. _I'm positive Uther will be delighted to hear I'm leaving. He'll probably rejoice and celebrate_! Merlin kept thinking of the bad things he reckoned will happen. But why would it matter? The world is indeed on his shoulders.

'Arthur, I need to speak with you' Merlin said immediately upon opening the magnificent doors to the dining hall. Unfortunately, he wasn't by himself. He was greeted to Morgana sitting alongside Arthur, whispering. _What can she be telling him? That we're leaving? No, she couldn't, she wouldn't_.

'Hold on Morgana – Yes Merlin?' Arthur said abruptly, interrupting Merlin's thoughts. 'I uh – need to speak to you. Alone' 'Why can't you tell me here?' retorted Arthur 'It's just me and Morgana – here, have something to eat' Arthur said, pushing his plate to Merlin, which had sausages and eggs on it.

'Er, not hungry – Please Arthur, alone?' Merlin pleaded 'Nothing against you Morgana' Merlin said, extending his right arm, and gestured to Morgana to leave. 'Oh yes, of course' Morgana said gingerly. She got up, stared at Arthur and left the hall; standing there in silence, Merlin and Arthur with nothing to say. However, Merlin was thinking about what Arthur will say: _What! You're leaving me! But why Merlin? – Oh for some kid!_

'Merlin?' Arthur said. 'Hellooo?' Arthur whistled while waving his hand over Merlin's face. 'What?' Merlin jerked his head to see Arthur. 'Oh um, well, I–I don't know how to say this exactly' he began apprehensively. 'I'm going to uh – going to have to leave… Arthur…' Merlin looked down at the ground, ashamed.

'What?' Arthur said in a despairing tone. 'Why are you leaving? Is something wrong in Elador? I can help!' He got up from the table and walked over to Merlin. The sound of the wooden legs scraping against the stone floors made Merlin cringe.

_What am i going say to him?_ Merlin thought. He can see the anguish in Arthur's eyes. He doesn't want him to venture off to Elador, which is little less than a day's walk. How would he feel if Merlin told him he has to venture off over to Britain? For a small little boy he doesn't even know? He doesn't want to lie to Arthur, nor will he ever, but this will most likely tear him a part. _He'll probably forget me... find another significant other!_ Merlin thought – _No, he wouldn't. I'm foolish, we love each other. – _This is the moment of truth, he must tell him now.

Merlin looked up at Arthur, opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He attempted again, but his voice cracked: 'No' he began. 'Arthur, it's not Elador that I'm going to. I–I have to set off to Britain—'Merlin stopped. He stared into Arthur's deep blue eyes, wishing this wouldn't happen; he saw the utter shock and despair on his face. He was on the verge of tears.

'Britain?' Arthur said, his voice cracking. 'W-Why Britain?' It was as if he had a huge lump in this throat, preventing him to either say coherent words, or project his voice with his usual conviction. 'That's thousands of miles away Merlin. You can't do this to me…'  
>There was a moment of silence.<br>'I can't change this Arthur. Dragon told me there's a boy who's parents just died! And something about a dark wizard, and the boys destiny; his protection. A Portkey — it's complicated.' Merlin stepped towards Arthur, attempted a reassuring hug, but Arthur backed away, both hands up in mid-air to sign Merlin to stop.

'Wizards? There are more?' Arthur said, lowering his hands on his hips. 'Yes Arthur, there is.' Merlin said 'Alas, they are different from me; they practice the art of Wizardry—' Arthur cut him off. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Sorcery, Wizardry, Witchcraft. Why all the labels? They all use magic, don't they?'

'Yes,' Merlin agreed 'But their magic is different from mine Arthur. Different spells and–'

'I see.' Arthur said 'So you're off joining your kind? Leaving your husband, alone?' 'No!' cried Merlin. Taking a few steps towards Arthur, arms spread; trying to get an understanding from Arthur. 'No, no, no, no! Arthur please! Don't let ignorance blind you! You must understand. Dragon told me I have to do this!'

'Dragon this! Dragon that!' Arthur yelled. 'You always do what he tells you to do! What about me! Don't I get a say in this! I'm not going to let you go there! It's dangerous out there Merlin! You just said there's a Dark Wizard!—'

'There was Arthur—'. '—Which attests magic is evil!' Arthur yelled, apparently ignoring Merlin.

'Arthur please,' Merlin said softly, getting that same lump Arthur appeared to have. 'Magic is nor good or evil. It's the wizard, sorcerer, whatever you want to call magic-folk! You cannot say that magic is evil! If do so, you're calling me evil! Your own husband!' Merlin started to back away from Arthur.

'I, Merlin – Wait! I didn't mean that! Where are you going?' Arthur cried after Merlin. He walked towards the doors, opens one of them and said: 'I'm going and that's final! Morgana is coming too; we're meeting the Dragon shortly, then leaving!' He shut the door.

Arthur stood there, broken-hearted. His husband walked out on him because of his erroneous assumptions and misunderstanding. He didn't mean to say what he said in front of him, it just came out. Instead of having a perceivable talk and discussing Merlin's crusade, it turned out horrible. When Merlin braced himself to the consequences, he did not predict Arthur reacting that way. Arthur kept standing there solemnly, regretting what he said, but what is done is done.

Merlin and Morgana left the castle and into the outskirts of the forest. Morgana asked Merlin on the way of what had happened. She apparently she over heard the yelling by standing outside of the door. Merlin refused to speak of what had happened in the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3  Part One

'Merlin, please tell me what happened! Why did you and Arthur argue?' asked Morgana. 'I already told you, I'm not telling you! So shut it! We're hours late from meeting Dragon, and-' Morgana saw Merlin wince. _Maybe that was the reason they had argued? Over Merlin leaving? Well, they are husband and husband, it's pretty understandable; I know Uther didn't take it well when I told him I was leaving: _

'You're what!' Uther said violently, clenching his fists in anger. 'I-I'm leaving Uther,' Morgana stuttered. 'Being a seer, I had a dream last night, and—' Morgana saw Uther flinch. He evidently still hadn't lost the anger he has towards magic-folk.

'I saw this boy, and a mysterious man in a long velvet black cloak. There was a flash of green light, then screams from the woman. She had fallen. Then, the man approached her son, who could've have been more than a year old, and then suddenly, there was another green light. The man had fallen too, while the baby was unharmed. I couldn't see what went wrong. The green light before had killed the mother, why not the baby?' Morgana said with a blank look on her face. 'That is why I'm leaving Camelot, Uther. I told the Dragon about my dream, hoping he will fly me to the place the boy lived. Unfortunately, I am not a Dragon Lord, but Merlin is. So Dragon and I came up with a plan. Their Minister of Magic will meet us halfway through our journey, to help us. I don't know why he willing to help me, but he is.' Morgana said. Almost smirking, she continued: 'It's worked, Merlin fell for it; we will be off to Britain tomorrow morning.'

There was a moment of silence. Uther just stood there, jaw dropped, just soaking in what Morgana had just told him.

'Uther?' Morgana snapped. Uther spoke at once. 'Ah-what?-Yes. Okay. I understand. You were always thirsty for knowledge; I'm sure your, father...' He stopped for a moment. Uther still hadn't told Morgana that she was his daughter. It could possibly kill her knowing that she was his. She would hate him.

'Uther?' Morgana said, waving her hand over Uther's face to get his attention. 'What was I saying? Ah yes. I'm sure your father would understand. I give you my permission for this mission.'

'Thank you, Uther.' Morgana bowed, and then left the hall to her chambers.

'We're almost there, just a few more—' Merlin ended his sentence, and looked up with what looked like, sadness of seeing Dragon. 'You are late Merlin! I was beginning to think you had forgotten!' Dragon said with his fantasy-like voice.

'No, I couldn't have forgotten this day...' Merlin said, dropping his voice. 'Well then,' Dragon retorted 'Let's discuss our plan, shall we!'


End file.
